rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sorairo/EP 8 Song Lyrics
UPDATE 23:08:00 8 Sep 2013: Jeff Williams' official lyrics at the bottom of the post. I'll leave the guesswork where it is just for comparison's sake. It wasn't too bad. Some of the lines were word-for-word. Thanks to everyone who tried to help out. :) ---- So, Mercen-X attempted to get down the lyrics to that song. This is what I can hear. If anyone wants to give it a shot, this is as clean as I can get it: Filter 1. Normal highs and mids. No bass. Filter 1 No highs. Normal mids. No bass. Filter 2 No highs. Normal mids. No bass. End credits cleaned up. No highs. Normal mids. No bass. OFFICIAL VERSION contributions by myself, Mercen-X, Firefunbro, Lie Ren, two anons, OrangeKiwi, and The Devil's Advocate WP: "Couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute." "Couldn't bear another day without you in it." "I want the dream that I had known for all my life." ''[Alternate: "I want the joy that I had known for all my life."] ''"You stripped away from me the peace and let me die." "Happiness in life was all I ever wanted." [Alternate: "Havin' you in my life was all I ever wanted."] "And now I fight without a soul, forever haunted." "Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted." "The way is shut and I can never go (come?) back." '' [Sounds like ''"No one is dreaming and I won't let it go" OR "I want to dream and I won't let it go" OR "I'm always dreaming and I won't let it go" OR "I'm always dreaming of a love I've never known."] [Sounds like "You want to make a feeling..." OR "You want to make 'em feel it..." and ends with "...at the end of the road" OR "...down the empty road"] "How can you leave me when I thought that you would stay" [Sounds like "Now I'm stuck inside a nightmare every single...day" but I don't know what's in between "single" and "day"; Could also be "Now I'm begging for the memory of the the thing you'd always say" ''OR ''"Now I've nothing but a memory of the thing you'd often say"] "It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending" "Every scene fades black and there's no pretending" [Alternate: "Every scene's inscribed so there's no pretending"] "This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well" [Alternate: "Including fairy tales, they seem to end well"] "But they're only trying to figure out a way to hide the truth" [Sounds like "But there's nothing trying to....my wings will flutter" OR it's "...my wings hold the flow"] [Could be "I know you didn't plan this" ''OR something like ''"My night..." OR "By night...."] [Something like "In the darkness you will fly"] [Sounds like "But in the middle of the night"] [Sounds like "I will run, I will run" OR "Other world, other world"] [Sounds like "Learn to wake me up" OR "Yearn to wake me up"] "Red like roses fills with my head with dreams and binds me" "Al-wa-ys clo-ser" "To the ending, it's in sadness,"[Alternate: "To the ending of this madness" OR "To the emptiness and sadness"] "And it's gonna take the blame from you." [Alternate: "That has come to take the place of you"] ---- Official Lyrics: I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute Couldn't bear another day without you in it All of the joy that I had known for all my life Was stripped away from me the minute that you died To have you in my life was all I ever wanted But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm stuck inside a nightmare every single f-ing day It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending Every scene fades black and there's no pretending This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell I know you didn't plan this You tried to do what's right But in the middle of this madness I'm the one you left to win this fight Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer to the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you. Category:Blog posts